


Head Goes Through the Clouds

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [12]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Aleks reflects on past relationships, Based on CCTV 26, Fluff, Gay as hell, I almost didn't post this but I wedged in the bits about ImmortalFox and SSoHD and fleshed it out, Love talk, M/M, So it'd be suitable to read, i don't know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: The topic of love on CCTV sparks a snowball of memories for Aleks off camera





	Head Goes Through the Clouds

Aleks wrapped himself in the blanket Brett bought for him a little tighter as the park around him chilled just slightly. It was a beautiful day and himself, Brett, Trevor, and James had just finished recording a new CCTV. The four of them relaxed in the grass as the crew packed up equipment.

The sound of birds cawing in the distance and dogs romping and barking in the park with their owners who chattered amongst each other allowed Aleks to really relax. Let his mind roll into thoughts about the topics of the CCTV.

This episode focused a lot on love. The topic came up a lot in the conversation starters that Aleks looked at. Well that and death, but he didn't want to think of latter very much. Just love and his own loves in life.

_“Have you ever been in love before?”_

The question was practically glued to his mind. Of course he had been. High school and all that. He said it during the podcast.

His brain rolled over more memories, however. More recent than school.

There was Eddie. They lived together for a bit and incited shenanigans between them. Dancing, random humour, extra channel content… feelings. A mental sigh had Aleks thinking not about the times they shared laughing in videos with each other, but the times off camera bonding. Getting close.

There were times, Aleks began to recall, when Eddie would smile at him so sweetly in the dim light of their home. Chef would be laying at his side and he'd be beckoning Aleks over to sit with him. It was moment's like that, moments like the soft little kisses they shared, that made his heart beat with love for Eddie.

Even more recent was the complicated happenstance of a certain sarcastic someone.

It happened completely on accident, really. During the time the Creatures brought Aleks in and welcomed him to live in the house with them, invited him to the office to work - during those times Eddie and Aleks drifted apart in a relationship. The timeline felt wonky. Everything felt weird and off kilter between his well-handled breakup with Eddie and the changes the Hub had been making.

Seamus felt like a constant. The others were so… reactive with every little thing, but the easy half-smiles Seamus offered him were an anchor to keep his head afloat. He calmed the waters and steadied it with a clasp of their hands.

It was odd, to say the least, the combination of Aleks and Seamus often found together in their offices with an out of on-camera character giggle in their throats about something stupid. They worked, though, and Aleks loved him. The constant in his life. Someone consistent… until he left and cut ties a year before Cow Chop.

Aleks took a moment to think to himself that maybe because he fell in love with some Creatures, he isn't as hurt by the mention of them as James appears to be.

But the prior question probing him about his love life proceeded to mull around his mind a little more than that. It slowly morphed just little by little, each question as similar and as easy to answer as the last until-

_“Are you in love now?”_

Aleks paused, the blanket wrapping tighter around him in thought. He brought it up to his chin, eyes staring blankly at the ground in thought of the question. That one… that one was a doozy to unpack.

Was he in love now?

Well…

Quickly, Aleks blinked and glanced Brett’s way. Brett was laughing, talking to something James said or some story Trevor told. Friendly smiles as he returned conversation. It was all fake, nonexistent, white noise words to Aleks. All he was focused on was Brett’s movements. Brett.

Interrupting with little remorse, Aleks wriggled himself over far enough to sit at Brett’s side and lay his head against his shoulder. Almost on instinct, Brett’s response was to wrap an arm around Aleks which was followed by a slight unraveling of the blanket to pull him even closer to his side and to bring the blanket around the two of them.

“Hey,” Brett said softly, looking down at Aleks’s head in thought. “What's up - what's going on, dude?”

His hand ran up and down Aleks’s arm gently. It made his heart pound.

“Just thinking, y’know?” Aleks replied softly.

“Yeah? About what?” He felt Brett’s lips press to his forehead sweetly.

Trevor and James seemed to move on to having their own conversation without the two of them, so Aleks spoke up without a sense of hesitation.

“That love and shit.”

Brett hummed, fingers sliding along the length of his boyfriend's arm to take his hand.

“What about love and shit?”

Aleks squeezed his hand gently, eyes staring off again.

“If I'm in love now.”

That seemed to draw tension to Brett’s shoulders, as if expected to be tossed away right there. Maybe it was all a meme.

“Yeah? Do you know if you are?”

Aleks frowned at the very slight imbalance of Brett’s tone. He didn't want to make it seem like he hated him. Instead of answering right away, he threw the question around in his brain while pressing himself into his boyfriend's side even more.

“Do I love _you_ , in other words. Shit, dude. I…” Aleks paused to collect his words. “Is it weird I feel like I’ve never _seriously_ said those words? Okay maybe… maybe I meant them once or twice before… but not, like, as meaningful as this…”

Aleks stopped to take a breath, frowning a little. “It's… almost like there's something wrong with me about this stuff.

“I don't want to make it sound like I have, like, excuses or shit. It's not that. I just don't think that… I don't think that anyone I've said it to can compare to you, man.”

Brett seemed a little taken aback by the small speech, but loosened up a bit as Aleks talked.

“Is that…”

“Yeah, Brett. I love you.”

Aleks smiled to himself, leaning away from Brett’s shoulder to give him a soft kiss on the lips to show just what he said. Brett couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips before they pulled away.

“Convenient. I love you too.”


End file.
